Big Time Love
by NileyxZashley
Summary: Kendall Knight might have just met the love of his life. Full trailer inside. Rated M for later chapters. KendallxOC
1. Trailer

**Big Time Love - Trailer**

**Kendall Knight is one of the stars of the hit Nickelodeon show 'Big Time Rush'.**

_Shows Kendall dancing and singing on the show._

**Cali Johnson is just a girl from a small town.**

_Shows Cali roaming the halls at her school._

**But when Cali's family takes a trip to California…**

_Shows her and her family driving around L.A._

**The two different worlds collide**.

"_I'm Kendall." He smiled sweetly at the teenage girl._

"_Cali." She smiled just as sweetly back._

**Will they have the love of a lifetime?**

_Kendall and Cali both lean in to a passionate kiss._

**Or will they just crash and burn?**

"_I can't believe you would do this to me!" Cali screamed and cried at her boyfriend._

**Find out in 'Big Time Love'**

**Starring:**

**Kendall Schmidt**

_As_

_Kendall Knight_

**And introducing**

**Cali Johnson**

_As_

_Herself_


	2. Beautiful

**Chapter One – Beautiful**

**Kendall's POV**

We finally had a day off set. The guys and I were just going to hang out at the beach, go swimming, and throw around the football.

We threw around the football first, just passing it between the four of us. Logan was throwing it to me when it went flying past me and hit a cute, blonde girl in a red bikini who was sun-tanning. "Nice going moron!" I yelled at him as started to run over to the girl that got hit with our football.

"OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry! My friend was just a little off on his throw." I said exaggerating, trying to get her to laugh.

**Cali's POV**

I just looked at the guy and let out a soft chuckle. He looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Do I know you? Because you look very familiar for some reason."

"No, but I am on a TV show called 'Big Time Rush'. You might have heard of it. It's on Nickelodeon." The guy, very attractive guy might I add, explained to me.

I snapped my fingers getting a light bulb realization. "Oh yeah. I've seen that before."

He smiled at me and held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"Cali Johnson" I replied, smiling, and shook his hand.

"You live around here?" He asked me.

I laughed at him. "No, I'm on spring break with my family."

"Dude, Kendall, come on!" I heard his buddies say in the background.

Kendall turned to me and smiled sadly, like he didn't want to leave. "I have to go but I would really like to see you again. Could I have your number?"

"Sure." I wrote my number on his hand and we waved goodbye as he left. I had just met this guy and I was already giving him my number. I must have really liked him.

**Later on that day…**

**Kendall's POV**

I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind when I looked at my hand and saw Cali's number. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I heard her say into the phone. I didn't notice how angelic her voice was when I first talked to her.

"Hey Cali. It's Kendall. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" I just came right out and asked her.

She seemed to have taken a second to think about. "Sure, what time?" She questioned me.

"I'll pick you up at around 6. Where are you staying?"

She gave me the hotel address, we talked for a little bit longer, and said our goodbyes. I am so stoked for our date tomorrow!

**The next day at 5:00…**

**Cali's POV**

I saw that it was 5:00 and jumped into the shower. As soon as I got out, I put on some dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and tank top, and a light blue and pink plaid button-up.

I blow dried and straightened my hair and put on some cover up and mascara.

Once I was done putting on my make-up, I heard my sisters calling to me that Kendall was here. I hurried toward the door afraid that my mom or sisters would horribly embarrass me.

"Hey Kendall." I said as soon as I saw him standing by the door next to my bratty little twin sisters. I felt my sisters staring at me so I just looked at them funny. "What?!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Bailee questioned me.

"Kendall, these are my twin sisters, Bailee and Blair. Bailee and Blair, this is Kendall."

"We know who he is. We've seen your show." Blair noted.

Kendall laughed. "Thanks." He turned to me. "You ready Cali?"

I smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah." I turned to my sisters. "Tell mom I'll be home in a few hours." They nodded at me, so I grabbed my coat and left with Kendall.

"You look beautiful." Kendall said to me as soon as we were in the elevator.

I blushed and looked away. "Thanks." I said very quietly. This was going to be a great date!


	3. First Date

**Chapter Two – First Date**

**Kendall's POV**

As soon as we got to the restaurant we were seated and given our menus. Once we were done ordering, I looked at Cali. "So, tell me about yourself."

She smiled at me. "Well…I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I live in a very, very small town in Michigan. My sisters are 16 and sophomores. My mom and dad are divorced and I don't talk to my dad anymore. My favorite things are cheerleading, dance, volleyball, and listening to music. You?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm 19 and I'm a singer/songwriter/actor, as you already know. I have 2 older brothers, Kevin and Kenneth. James, Logan, and Carlos are my best friends. And I currently live in my own apartment here in LA. My favorite things are singing, dancing, playing my instruments, and hanging out with the guys."

Our food arrived and we talked through the whole dinner. I paid for the check, helped her put her coat on, and we headed for the movie theater.

**Cali's POV**

Once we arrived at the movie theater I started to look at the movies that were out. "What do you want to see?" I asked Kendall.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care. Whatever you want to see."

I smiled at how much of a gentleman he was. "How about 'The Last Song'? I read the book and I've been dying to see the movie. Plus, I'm a big Miley Cyrus fan."

He looked at me and chuckled a little. "Sure. I'm a fan of hers too."

We bought our tickets and sat down in the movie theater. Tonight was going so well and I really want it to end great as well.

About halfway through the movie, Kendall put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and moved closer to him, putting my head on his shoulder. It could not get any better than this.

When the movie was over, Kendall drove me back to the hotel. He walked me up to the door to my hotel room, holding my hand. "I had a great time tonight Kendall." I said to him smiling.

He smiled sweetly back at me. "So did I Cali."

"I should probably be getting inside before my mom freaks out on me." I laughed.

He laughed and nodded. "Sure, of course." He leaned in and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek. What a gentleman. He doesn't even **try** to kiss me on the first date. I like that in a guy. "Bye." He said as I started to open my door.

"Bye." I walked in the door and shut it. As soon as it was shut, I put my back to the door and slid down it, sighing dreamily.

"You're not in a romantic comedy." I heard Baliee say as she walked by the door.

_It sure does feel like it._

**A/N: This is my favorite story right now! I'm really sorry if you read my other stories too because I might be skipping out on those for a while.**


	4. The Beach

**Chapter Three – The Beach**

**Cali's POV**

I was sitting in my hotel room, thinking about how great Kendall and I's date went last night, when my phone started going off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Kendall was calling. "Hello?" I said into the phone, very excited to be talking to him.

"Hey!" He seemed excited too. "So…the guys and I are going down to the beach today and I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted come down and hang out with us."

I smiled a huge smile. "Sure, I'd love too."

"Cool. Bring your sisters."

I faked an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I guess."

He laughed at me. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." He said to me as I hung up the phone.

**At the beach…**

I was walking down the beach when Baliee spoke up. "There they are!" She said pointing down the beach at Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos.

"Hey Kendall!" I smiled and said to him as I reached him.

He turned to me, smiled, and gave me a hug. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hug. "Hey!" He said. "Wanna go down to the water?"

"I would but you haven't introduced me and my sisters to your buddies yet." I retorted.

He laughed and called his buddies over. "Logan, James, and Carlos. Cali and her sisters. Sorry I can't tell you guys apart." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

Baliee, Blair and I laughed at him. "That's alright. I'm Blair and this is Baliee." Blair introduced.

"Alright, now that everyone knows everyone, you five have fun while Cali and I go swimming!" Kendall exclaimed as he pulled me down the beach toward the water. I laughed at him as he pulled me in.

"Cold, cold!" I exclaimed as I hit the water.

"Oh, suck it up!" I heard Kendall say to me.

"Excuse me?" I joked with him as I splashed water at him. He splashed me back and it turned into a huge water war between the two of us as we laughed and joked around.

**Logan's POV**

I watched Kendall and Cali as they had a water fight in the ocean. It may only be their second date but I can already tell that they have great chemistry. I am so happy for Kendall. He's my best friend and he has had such bad luck with girls that he deserves someone he connects with.

"They're great together aren't they?" I heard Carlos say as he came up to me.

"For sure!" I smiled while still watching them.

"Hey, wanna go throw the football around with Cali's sisters? They are good!"

"Sure." I took once last glance at Kendall and his new, soon-to-be, girlfriend and walked away to play some football.

**Kendall's POV**

This girl was so amazing. I couldn't wait until our next date so that I could make it official between the two of us. I put a stop to the water fight and we walked up to shore, hand-in-hand. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a minute. "Um…I think my sisters, my mom, and I are going shopping during the day but I don't have anything going on after that. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after I'm done shooting tomorrow?"

"That sounds cool. What time and what do you have planned?"

"I'll probably pick you up at around 7 and I was thinking we could go to dinner and just do whatever we want from there I guess."

"Cool, can't wait!" She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She and I have such great chemistry and I can defiantly see myself being with her for a long time.


	5. Girlfriend

**Chapter Four – Girlfriend**

**Cali's POV**

I was at the mall shopping with my mom and sisters when Blair decided to bring up Kendall to my mom. "Mom, Cali has a new boyfriend!"

My mom gave me a strange look. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just hanging out." I told my mom, giving Blair a death glare.

"Do you like him?" My mom asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, a lot."

"What's his name?"

"Kendall Knight. He's a singer/songwriter/actor. He's on a TV show called 'Big Time Rush' with his friends. Baliee and Blair met them too."

"That's cool."

"I actually have a date with him tonight, so could we head to the hotel so I can get ready?"

"Yeah." The four of us left the mall and headed back to the hotel.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked up to Cali's hotel room and knocked on the door. A minute later, one of Cali's sisters answered the door. "Hey Kendall." She said as she smiled to me.

"Hey." I smiled back at her.

She turned into the room and yelled. "Cali! Kendall's here!"

"Okay I'm coming!" I heard Cali yell back.

About two minutes later, I saw Cali walking towards me. She was wearing a pink and black flowery summer dress. "You look great." I told her as she came closer.

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks." I heard her sisters pretend to vomit. "Go away." She told them and we left.

Once we were at the restaurant, we ordered and started to talk. "So…what is your favorite type of music?" I asked her out of curiosity.

She contemplated it for a little. "I don't know. It's really a toss-up between pop and country. I do like a little hip-hop though. You?"

"Probably pop or alternative rock. Who's your favorite artist?"

"Definitely Taylor Swift. That girl is amazing!" She and I both laughed. "You?" She asked back again.

"I don't know. That's a good question." We both laughed again as we saw that our food was coming.

Once we were done eating, I drove her out to the beach and we walked down the shore, hand-in-hand. We were both admiring the sunset when I looked at her and started to ask what I've been waiting all night to ask her. "Cali?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned to look up at me.

I took a deep breath and came right out with it. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I watched every expression her face made. When I saw a beautiful smile start to form, I got some hope. "Of course!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her as soon as she said that as hard as I could. "Can't…Breathe…" I heard Cali gasp.

"Sorry." I apologized as I quickly pulled away.

"It's alright." She said as sweetly as possible.

We looked deep into each other's eyes and we both started to lean in. I slowly put my lips on her soft ones in a passionate kiss. I felt such big sparks, it was amazing.

When we pulled away I heard her say, "Wow!" We smiled at each other as we leaned in for another great kiss.

After tonight all I can say is 'BEST. DATE. EVER.'


	6. Party

**Chapter Five – Party**

**A week later…**

**Cali's POV**

After the night Kendall asked me to be his girlfriend, we spent almost all of our time together. He even took me to the set of 'Big Time Rush' once to meet everyone over there.

We were currently hanging out in his apartment. "Cali?" I heard him ask me.

"Huh?" I questioned while still looking around the place, trying to take everything in.

"Do you wanna go to a big Hollywood party with me?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Really?" I saw him nod and smile. I smiled back excitedly. "Of course I would!" I jumped up and hugged him really tight.

When we pulled away he gave me a quick peck on the lips and started to go into detail about the party. "It's really like a Disney Channel and Nickelodeon party."

"Are any of the guys bringing a date?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I think Logan is taking Erin but that's it." **(Erin Saunders who plays Camille on the show)**

I nodded and went back to looking around the apartment. I felt Kendall grab my hand and he pulled me down the hallway of his home into his bedroom. I walked around and saw a picture of us on his nightstand. In it he was kissing my cheek and I was smiling brightly.

I picked it up and admired it, knowing that I only had a few more days in California until I had to leave. Kendall came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I sighed and frowned while still looking at the picture of us. "How I have to leave in a few days and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He turned me around and cupped his hands around my face. "We are going to make it through this okay? You're coming out here right after graduation."

I nodded, still frowning, not wanting to leave him.

**Kendall's POV**

I could tell she was still sad that we had to spend two months apart. I kissed her softly on the lips, which turned into a heated make-out session when we both deepened the kiss.

I laid her down on my bed and I lay on top of her. I put my hand up her silver tank top, running my hand up and down her smooth, toned stomach.

I felt her pushing on my chest so I reluctantly pulled away from her. I looked in her eyes as she started talking. "This can't happen."

I nodded. "I know." I got off of her and the bed and helped her up as well.

**Two days later…at the party…**

We picked Cali up at the hotel and we were currently in the limo on the way to the party. Cali looked amazing in a strapless, black, mid-thigh length dress and silver high heels. Her golden blonde hair was in nice curls.

Everyone was just chatting while Cali was on my lap and Erin on Logan's. "So how long have you two been together again?" I heard Cali ask to Logan and Erin.

The couple looked at each other, thinking about it. Erin then turned toward us. "About three months." She explained.

"You guys are so cute!" She said to them. I laughed and James and Carlos pretended to throw up. "Shut up you guys! You're just jealous that Kendall and Logan have girlfriends and you don't." She scoffed at them.

"Yeah!" Erin exclaimed back and hi-fived Cali.

**Cali's POV**

We had just arrived at the party and the six of us walked in together. I saw so many famous people it was crazy. "You want to go meet some people?" Kendall yelled over the loud music.

I nodded and smiled excitedly. First he introduced me to the iCarly gang and then the cast of Victorious.

When we got to the Disney Channel people I was so excited! I met Selena Gomez, not the brightest part of my day let's say, and her cast mates.

I was really excited to meet Miley Cyrus and she is AMAZING!! She is so down to earth. I met her the same time as the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. (This is because Nick and Miley are dating and Joe and Demi are dating.)

Kendall and I danced and had a bunch of fun. I just wish I didn't have to leave.


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter Six – Goodbye**

**Kendall's POV**

It was the day that Cali had to go back home. I was so sad that I had to spend so much time apart from her. I've only known her for two weeks and I'm already falling in love with her.

We were in the hotel parking lot, saying our goodbyes before her and her family got in the car to head home. "I don't want to leave." Cali whispered in my ear as I hugged her.

"I don't want you to go either but we have no choice. Plus, we'll see each other in two months okay?" I told her when I pulled away.

She nodded and moved on to say goodbye to the guys and Erin. "It was so nice meeting you guys. I look forward to hanging out with you when I come back." She said as she hugged Carlos, James, and Logan.

When she got to Erin she smiled sweetly and hugged her. "Keep Kendall and the boys in line for me will you?" Cali asked Erin. I just laughed at her.

Erin smiled and laughed also. "Of course! Do I have anything better to do?"

The four of them left, leaving just Cali and I. "I'll call you everyday babe. Don't worry about it. We'll make it." I tried to sway her. I gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

When we pulled apart, I kissed her softly on the head and she got in her mom's car. Her mom started to back out of the parking space and we both waved goodbye, knowing that it would be awhile until we would see each other again.

**Cali's POV**

I had just gotten home, so I called Kendall to let him know that I made it there okay.

"Hello?" I heard him ask into the phone.

I smiled brightly hearing his voice. "Hey baby!"

"Cali! I've been waiting for you to call. Are you home yet?"

"Just got here. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with everyone on our lunch break."

"Oh! Tell them I said 'hi'."

"Will do."

"I miss you…" I said making a pouty face.

"I miss you too Cal."

We talked and caught up until he had to go back to work. We said our goodbyes and I miss yous and hung up the phone. I'm falling in love with him and we're hundreds of miles away from each other.


	8. First Fight

**Chapter Seven – First Fight**

**One month later…**

**Cali's POV**

I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind, so I decided to look up Kendall on the Internet to see what he has been up to. I typed his name in the search engine and looked up images.

When the page was done loading, I immediately regretted it. I saw a picture of him on the red carpet of some premiere. He was with Katelyn Tarver and his arm was around her. In another picture, he was kissing her cheek.

I started to cry. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. I heard my phone ringing and without looking at the caller ID, I answered it.

"Hello?" I sniffed out, while trying not to seem like I've been crying.

"Cali, what's wrong?" Kendall asked me. He actually sounded like he cared.

I scoffed under my tears. "Don't act like you actually care."

**Kendall's POV**

I was completely confused. "What are you talking about? Of course I care. You're my girlfriend."

"Well you sure don't act like it." She sounded so upset and I needed to fix it.

"What did I do?" I questioned her.

"Oh, like you don't know. You cheated on me."

"I WHAT?"

"I saw those pictures of you and Katelyn at some premiere."

I thought about it for a bit. "Oh! That was just a publicity thing, Cali. I didn't cheat on you."

"THAT IS SUCH A LIE!" She screamed at me.

"Cali! I'm not lying! Our publicist said it would be good for us."

"Either way, you shouldn't have done it! Why would you even agree to this?"

"Believe me I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. Please don't do this. I never meant to hurt you. You mean way too much to me." I was begging at this point.

I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone. "I need to take some time to think about everything."

I knew I needed to give her some time. "Okay…I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure." I heard her whisper just before she hung up the phone.

**One week later…**

It had been a week since our fight and Cali still won't answer my calls. I wasn't about to give up on us. I had booked a flight to Michigan and I was going to surprise her.

When I walked up the steps of her front door, I was so nervous. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. Cali's mom answered the door and she was definitely surprised to see me.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" She asked with a sort of look of amazement on her face.

"I came to see Cali. We had a fight last week and she won't answer my calls." I explained to my girlfriend's mother.

"So you came all the way up here to talk to her?" She asked me, stunned.

I sighed. "I can't stand her being mad at me."

She nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in, she should be home in a few minutes from school." I stepped in and she shut the door behind me.

About two minutes later, I heard the front door open, so I stood up from the couch and walked over to it. Cali stepped inside and looked up to see me standing there.

"Kendall?!" She questioned, completely stunned.


	9. Any Kind of Guy

**Chapter Eight – Any Kind of Guy**

**Cali's POV**

I had just gotten home from a horrible day at school. I'd been so stressed about the fight I had with Kendall. When I stepped into the door, I looked up and saw the last person I ever expected to see. "Kendall?" I was stunned.

"Hey Cali." He seemed really upset.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He took a few steps closer to me. "You won't return my calls and I can't stand you being mad at me anymore." He held his hand out to me. "Take a walk with me?"

I sighed and thought about whether I should go with him. I was still pretty upset with him. "Fine, but only a little one."

He chuckled a little as I grabbed his hand and he led me out the door. We walked down my street in silence for a couple of minutes, hand-in-hand, before he finally spoke up. "Please talk to me."

I stopped and looked at him for a minute. "I just can't believe you would do this to me."

"Cali I never, ever wanted this to happen." He pleaded to me.

I looked down. "But it did. I still care about you a lot but I don't know if I can trust you."

He quickly lifted up my chin with his hand and crashed his lips onto mine. I froze in shock for a little bit but I finally kissed him back. When he pulled away from me, he set his forehead on mine. "I love you Cali. I never want to lose you."

I opened my eyes and looked into his bright sea green ones. "Really?"

He smiled that beautiful smile. "Yeah."

I smiled a big smile. "I love you too." I said just before I pulled his lips in for another sweet kiss.

When we reluctantly pulled away from each other he started to tug at my arm toward my house. "Come on. I wrote you a song and I want to sing it for you." He explained excitedly.

We walked back to my house, talking and laughing. When we got into the living room, he pulled out his guitar that he brought with him and started to play. Once I heard his beautiful voice in the melody of the song he wrote for me I was hooked.

_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see_

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

**Kendall's POV**

I looked up and smiled at her when I finished. She jumped up and hugged me. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you do." I kissed her on the cheek.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the couch. "How long are you staying?"

"I have to leave in a couple of days."

"Oh." She looked down, obviously sad.

I lifted up her head and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss.


	10. Stay In This Moment

**Chapter Nine – Stay In This Moment**

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up in Cali's light pink bedroom, under her purple comforter. I was sleeping on her bright pink couch that was set upon her light purple carpet. I looked to my right and saw Cali sleeping peacefully in her queen-sized bed.

After a few minutes of just admiring her, I got up to go to the bathroom. By the time I got back she was just waking up. I smiled sweetly at her and she just rolled onto her stomach and groaned. I laughed at her laziness and went over to her, shaking her.

"Get up you sleepy head!" I screamed at her. She groaned again and rolled onto her back, opening her beautiful baby blue eyes. "There's those gorgeous eyes." I said to her as she looked at me. She blushed and turned her head away from me.

I sat on the edge of her bed, "So…what are we doing today?" I questioned her.

She took a while to answer, but she finally did. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I pushed a few pieces of her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. "I want to do whatever you want to do." I kissed her on the cheek and as I was pulling away from her face, she grabbed me from the back of my neck and held me down.

"How about a little bit of this?" Cali said as she pulled my face down and crashed our lips together. I moved so that I was lying on top of her while we were making out.

**Cali's POV**

Another few minutes passed and I rolled the two of us over so that I was lying on top of Kendall. After our tongues had a long, fierce battle, I pushed myself up and sat on his lower stomach. "Okay time to get ready."

"Geesh, just when I don't want to get ready, you do." Kendall groaned.

I laughed for a little bit, but then I got serious and looked down at Kendall lying on my bed. "I have a confession." I told him while looking sad.

Kendall sat up while I was still sitting on his lap and cupped his hand onto my cheek. "What is it Babe?" He asked as sweetly as possible.

I sighed and started to explain. "The reason why I was having such a hard time believing you about the whole Kaitlyn thing is because my dad had an affair and I have a hard time trusting guys sometimes." I started to get tears in my eyes and I tried to hold them back from falling down my face.

Kendall reached his hands up to my face and started to wipe the tears that were strolling down my face. "Baby…why didn't you tell me this before?" He questioned softly.

"I didn't want to scare you off."

He chuckled a little bit and made sure that I was looking at him. "You could never scare me off. I love you."

I smiled through my tears and pecked his lips, leaning my forehead against his. "I love you too."

Kendall sighed as he looked in my eyes. "I wish we could just stay here in this moment forever."

"Me too. I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow already."

"I know. I don't want to leave, but I have to. We'll get through it though. You graduate in one month and then you're coming out to California." Kendall was always the one reassuring everyone.

I nodded my head and quickly kissed him before getting up to get ready for the day.


End file.
